Ruang Rindu feat B2R
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Aku mengasihinya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku ingin dia berada disisiku. Sayangnya bibirku terlalu kelu, pita suaraku seolah terlepas dan bibirku terkunci rapat. Hingga senyumannya membuatku percaya. It's all right. / Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing / SuLay / T / Yaoi


**Ruang Rindu**

 **..**

 **Netonett feat B2R**

 **..**

 **Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing**

 **..**

 **Letto – Ruang Rindu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yixing pov**

Café beroma kayu manis ini merupakan tempat kami pertama kali berjumpa. Dia sebagai senior dan aku junior. Padahal kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Tapi tetap saja aku harus memanggilnya "senior".

Belajar sebagai mahasiswa asing bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun dia secara perlahan merubah pandanganku mengenai negara gingseng merah ini. Aku memang bisa menyerap semua pelajaran dengan mudah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan teman dengan mudah.

"It's all right," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kala itu aku pun tak mahir berbahasa korea. Tapi aku menyukai cara yang ia lakukan untuk menenangkan keresahanku. "Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku."

Awalnya aku rasa ini sebuah keberuntungan karena aku bisa mengenalnya. Yah, mengenal sesosok pria bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon. Namun keberuntungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah petaka, saat aku mulai merasakan hal yang tak boleh aku rasakan. Aku mencintainya..

 _.._

 _Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut terbawa sungai ke ujung mata_

 _Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada_

.

.

 **Yixing pov**

Momen seperti ini adalah momen yang paling aku benci. Saat semua orang mengabadikan momen bahagia seperti ini. Aku malah menjadi orang yang paling enggan untuk bergabung.

"Xing, ayolah~" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada merengek. "Aku jarang-jarang menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk toga yang tengah ia pakai.

Sebenarnya ini bukan momen yang boleh disesali. Saat ini ia tengah mengenakan toga. Itu artinya dia sudah lulus dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Namun itu juga berarti ia akan jarang datang ke kampus. Lalu setelahnya, aku harus terbiasa dengan ketidak hadirannya.

"Selamat ya Hyung!" ucapku dengan senyum merekah.

Yah, ini bukan momen yang buruk. Saat aku menjabat tangannya. Hatiku berdesir dengan pilu. Banyak pertanyaan yang menyerobot masuk ke dalam otakku. Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Joonmyeon orangnya?

"Hyung?" gumamku dengan bingung karena dia mengcekram tanganku dengan lebih erat dan ketat. Dia tidak menyakitiku hanya saja..

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman khas seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Senyuman yang membuat siapa pun tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah.." ucapku sambil mencoba membebaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

Namun dia malah menarikku, membuat jarak diantara kami menipis. Masih sambil tersenyum dia berkata. "Aku janji."

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan _. Jangan seperti itu, aku mohon.. Jangan membuatku semakin mengharapkanmu.._

Aku tak lagi mencoba melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku lebih memilih agar dia sendiri yang melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi sebelum genggaman kami berpisah. Ia sempat mengelus pelan punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan aku hanya mampu untuk menganggukan kepalaku. "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu," ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut. "Aku tidak berniat untuk memutuskanmu."

"Hm?!" gumamku dengan terkejut sampai-sampai aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

Namun saat itu dia hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresiku. Tentu saja dengan refleks aku menonjok lengannya dengan tatapan kesal. Meski pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dengan pelan saat dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih." Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

Tapi Joonmyeon hanya menatapku dengan tatapan panjang. Dengan perlahan dia menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum pelan padaku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya membalikkan badannya untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Refleks aku menjegal tangannya hingga membuatnya terkejut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Tapi aku sadar jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Entah dia mengerti atau tidak dengan perasaanku. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padanya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu."

..

 _Jalanku hampa dan ku sentuh dia, terasa hangat di dalam hati_

 _Kupegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu, tak urung jua ku lihatnya pergi_

.

.

 **Suho pov**

Waktu kecil aku pernah menangis dengan sebegitu kencangnya hanya karena selembar kertas yang melukai telunjukku. Rasanya benar-benar perih bahkan lebih sakit dari pada jatuh saat aku bermain bola hingga dahiku harus dijahit. Namun rasanya lebih sakit lagi saat berusaha untuk mengacuhkan orang lain dan tidak peduli atau ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Namun kakiku mengkhianatiku. Pada akhirnya aku menghampiri seorang mahasiswa baru yang hanya bisa terdiam dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan. Entah dia tersandung atau tertabrak orang lain. Tapi melihat ekspresinya saja aku tahu rasa sakit macam apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku yang langsung membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dia tampak bingung dan dengan ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara lirih. "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan nada kaku. Saat itu aku sadar jika dia bukan orang Korea.

Diacuhkan dan dikucilkan. Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa, tapi aku pun tidak mau merasakannya. Aku mendekatinya karena aku kasihan padanya. Tapi melihat lesung pipinya saat ia tersenyum tulus. Melihat tatapan berbinarnya saat aku menghampirinya. Mendengar intonasi suaranya saat berbicara dan mendengar suara tawanya membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Aku mengasihinya.. aku menyayanginya.. aku mencintainya..

"Aku tahu kau sibuk." Ucapnya saat kami akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah setengah tahun kami tidak bertemu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Dan beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lulus mungkin dia akan kembali ke negara asalnya China. Dan aku pun akan pindah ke cabang lain perusahaan yang aku tempati, Jepang.

"Aku akan datang dihari kelulusanmu." Ucapku dengan pelan.

"Dan aku akan menemani keberangkatanmu." Ucap Yixing yang membuat senyumanku menghilang.

Aku layaknya ayam yang hanya bisa berkokok. Aku termasuk orang yang sangat pengecut untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku. Mungkin dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Mungkin juga tidak. Karena kami bukan peramal yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Kami hanya manusia biasanya yang harus mengutarakan semua hal agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Aku ketakutan.. hingga perutku mulas. Aku tidak mau membuatnya pergi menjauh dariku. Saat aku membuka mulutku, Yixing menatapku sambil tersenyum. Hingga membuatku kembali mengurungkan niatku. Aku ingin, dia selalu berada disisiku.

"Xing.." panggilku dengan pelan.

Dia menatapku, tatapan teduhnya membuat dadaku mendadak sesak. Aku ingin menagatakannya tapi lidahku terasa kelu, pita suaraku seperti terlepas dan mulutku pun terkunci. Namun Yixing hanya menepuk punggung tanganku dengan sentuhan hangatnya.

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa aku dihinggapi rasa lega yang berlebihan. Namin pada akhirnya rasa sesak itu menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Aku menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, hanya satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan.

"Tunggu aku," ucapku dengan nada bergetar. "Aku pasti kembali padamu."

..

 _Tak pernah kuragu dan selalu kuingat kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat_

 _Ku saat itu takut mencari makna, tumbuhkan rasa yang sesakkan dada_

.

.

 **Suho pov**

Café bersuhu hangat ini membuatku bernostalgia. Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun kami tidak bertemu. Aku mendapatkan kesempatanku untuk menemuinya kembali. Perasaanku masih sama padanya dan aku percaya dia juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

"Xing.." panggilku.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyuman menggembang di wajahnya. Melihatnya membuat rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar dari dadaku hingga membuatku ikut tersenyum. Rasanya seperti seorang panglima perang yang baru saja selesai berperang dan bisa kembali pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh.

"Aku pulang."

Yixing langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menatapku dengan tatapan senangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Ucapnya dengan riang.

Aku enggan untuk duduk dihadapannya. Jadi aku lebih memilih berjalan dan berdiri dihadapannya. Jarak dan waktu membuatku sadar. Aku tidak mau ia direbut oleh orang lain. Jadi dengan percaya diri aku menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin membuat rumah bersamamu."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku menahan nafasku dengan cara yang menyesakkan sedangkan Yixing tampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan resah. Namun sedetik kemudian Yixing menatapku dengan lekat, ia tidak mengangguk maupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya menatapku dan melemparkan senyuman hangatnya.

Dan itu cukup untukku..

.

.

 _Kau datang dan pergi begitu saja, semua ku terima apa adanya_

 _Mata terpejam dan hati menggumam, di ruang rindu kita bertemu_

.

.

END

..

Ngerti gak? Hahahaha

Maaf kalau ambigu


End file.
